


Magic & Snow

by Syven_Siren



Series: Hawthorne!Michael Mini-Series [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hawthorne!Michael, Michael Langdon x Reader - Freeform, Michael Langdon x You - Freeform, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, reader - Freeform, soft!michael, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Michael makes the reader happy with a little magic.





	Magic & Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback Always Welcomed!

“Do you miss it?” Michael asks as you rummage through the many shelves of books in the library.

“Miss what? The coven?” 

“Yes, the coven. Your sisters. The house.” 

Grabbing the book of spells off the shelf, you look at him and smile solemnly. 

“Yes, of course. But I also miss my first home.” He seems slightly surprised by your answer. 

“I miss the weather. The snow and the cold. We rarely see any snow in New Orleans.” You explain further. He hums in response and you wonder if he was actually interested at all in your answer. Unbothered by his reaction, you settle onto the couch flipping through the pages of the book. 

The fireplace roars in the background and a comfortable silence fills the air around you. Moments later, as you continue to study the potion list, something lands on the page. A small dot of water is absorbed into the paper. Then another. And another. The page is soon dotted with tiny watermarks. Your bare arms are spotted with chilly water as well. Inspecting the page closely, you find the spots are not water drops but melting snowflakes. The tiny ice crystals which you miss dearly from back home. 

You gasp as the library begins to look like a winter wonderland. Michael stands focused on creating this magnificent scene before you. Untangling yourself from the blanket, you almost trip in your hasty attempt to get off the couch. Outstretching your hands, you catch a few snowflakes before they melt. 

Laughing and smiling brightly, you turn to Michael. This is the first time you’ve felt truly happy since being assigned to stay with the warlocks of Hawthorne. Rushing forward, you bring him into a tight hug. 

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” It’s like a mantra you keep repeating to him hoping he will understand how significant this small act he performed is to you. 

Caught off guard, Michael loses his concentration but the snow continues to fall around the two of you. He returns your hug and can’t help but to smile to himself as well.


End file.
